Let it Breathe
by DarkTemptationWithin
Summary: Maria came to Lazytown with one goal in mind. To live and forget the life she left behind in New York. But when a man from her past compramises the love of her future, will she be strong enough to choose what is right from what is familiar?


***Please note that this story is fiction and only BASED on the show. I do not own any characters BUT Maria. I do own the story and the plot. The rest belongs to Nickelodeon.**

Chapter One

_'Dear Stephanie,_

_I cannot wait to see you sister! It's been 2 years too long! I'm glad to hear you are having fun and making lots of friends. Lazytown sounds like a very interesting place indeed. Life here in New York has been an experience. I'm surrounded by all of these people, and yet I feel totally alone. I guess I'm just homesick and ready for a change. Anyway, I will meet you at Station Central at noon in two weeks. Sending lots of love to you and Uncle Milford!_

_~Maria'_

Stephanie read the letter over and over as she sat on the bench outside the train station, exactly 10 minutes to noon. Her smile reaching from ear to ear as she put the paper back into her stylish glossy pink purse, and checking her watch. Only 8 minutes now until the train from New York would arrive and on it, the sister she had not seen in 2 years. Ever since she had come to live with their uncle, Stephanie had dreamed of the day that Maria would finally come live in Lazytown. The place, she loved and cherished above all other places. Suddenly a loud short whistle stole Stephanie from her thoughts and, with a leap at least 2 feet into the air, ran to the ticket counter where the Conductor snorted and lazily rose from his less than comfortable looking chair to meet the large mulit-car engine crawling up the tracks.

"Stephanie!" Maria shouted as she threw her luggage aside and scooped Stephanie into a large loving squeeze.

To Maria, the ride that was only about 3 hours, seemed to take forever and without a second glance at the train, rid herself of it and the city life she had left behind.

"Maria! I'm so happy to see you! You have no idea how much I've wanted today to come!"

Stephanie took hold of one of the two purple suitcases on the platform and began rolling it towards the street. Maria quickly tied her chocolate brown hair into a messy bun and grabed her carry on, jogging a bit to catch up.

"I know what you mean. It seems like forever ago when I sent you that letter."

"Uncle Milford was crazy excited when he saw that you were coming to stay. And my friends are all dying to meet you too!"

Maria let out a laugh. She was very much looking forward to seeing her uncle.

As the two girls walked down the quiet and serene road that was Main Street in Lazytown, Maria took a closer look at the houses and buildings on either side. They were all very quiet and a squirrel or two running over a nearby lawn was the only life besides themselves.

"The name suits the place doesn't it?" she spoke as they turned onto Quiet Drive.

Stephanie nodded sympathetically, "Ya, but it does get busy some days."

"Ah, I see."

When they finally reached their destination, Maria shook her head and again let out a laugh.

"I should've known..."

Milford Meanswell had always been a rushed and unorganized man, and it showed in EVERY aspect of his life. Including the upkeep of his house and yard. Maria and Stephanie were barely in the doorway when Milford ran from the living room papers scattering every which way.

"Maria! My darling niece!"

"Uncle," she spoke bending down to give him a hug.

"My you've grown since I saw you last."

"Yup, that I have."

"A beautiful young lady."

"Well thank you. You seem in a hurry uncle?"

"OH dear yes. Must get down to city hall. Working on a big project and must have the plans to Miss. Busybody by tomorrow."

"Well you get going. Stephanie and I will just hang out."

Milford patted his nieces on the arms as he flew out the door tripping on the sidewalk as he ran, puffing up inaudible sentences.

"Ok. What now?"

"Would you like to meet my friends? Like I said they are dying to meet you! Oh and Sportacus will want to meet you as well!"

"Who?"

With a twinkle in her eye, Stephanie just grabbed Maria's hand and without a word, they headed to a nearby park, where a tall old oak sat in the center with a rather tippy looking treehouse built around it.


End file.
